Blown Up
by CriminalxMindsxFantic
Summary: Does Jude get his revenge? I will contiune it but for now this it it! Sory for the cliffhanger!
1. The begining

**This is my first fan fic so plz be nice!!! Special thx to CarlyTenibad for her wonderful help which I have now read and taken into account! And to salathedog because of the ideas she had given me and being ther for me!!!! PLZ R&R **

**SETTING THE SCENE:**

**Ok, so I was thinking that Callum is still alive (don't ask how!) and he is going to get married to Sephy and they have Callie Rose!! But of course Kamal hates Callum, so he, Minever, Jasmine (divorced from Kamal) and Sephy meet up to try and sort things out but probably Kamal just shouted. Anyway Jude now REALLY AND LOATHES Sephy and Callie Rose. He thinks Callum hates them but is to weak to git rid of them. So, of course, Jude takes matters into his own hands........**

I had done it.

I had finally blown Sephy's family up sky high. Callum, you were to weak to get RID of them, but no matter, I did. I can even sort out the problam of your horrible daughter, Callie Rose!! Funny that what ended it was what started it all off.

A bomb in the shopping centre.

Ironic, that's what killed our dad.

Well I have done it. Minerva, Sephy, Jasmine and Kamal are now all dead.

I have done it.

I did it for you Callum,

I did it for you Meggie, for everything you lost,

I did it for you Ryan, I miss you every day, more than I say,

I did it for you Lynette, because of them, you died

I also did it for you Cara, who is now long gone. I-I-I, I think I cared for you, a lot. If only Noughts and Crosses were not divided becuase of Kamal.

I am free of that rubbish family.

Finally

*I let out a sigh and long laugh*

My task here is done!

**Okay so u probably want to kill ME now! Don't worry!! All will be revealed!!**


	2. Callum's reaction

**Thx to CarlyTenibad, Salsadog, Little miss tiny and sassy151!!! If u review I will say thx!!! **

Callum's POV

I turned on the TV and was stunned into silence. I heard there had been a bomb at the Dunal **(Don't** **know how to spell it!?? Plz tell me)** shopping centre, and the Sephy and her family had been there. I was shocked. No one has survived. No one. Not even Sephy. I started screaming "MUM!!! MUM!!!! MUM"

Meggie's POV

I was putting away the washing when I hear Callum screaming! I ran downstairs where he was holding Callie, looking like he was about to faint. I watched the news. Omigod! Sephy was…was.. dead……..

**SOZ THIS WAS SOOOO SHORT!! I promise tomorrow I will make a chapter 3 which will be REALLY LONG!! This was just a 1 minute shot on Callum's reaction!! **

**WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!!**


	3. Callum's reaction 2 and Jude

**Chapter 3**

**Soz I haven't been on this I have been busy!!**

Meggie's POV

My poor poor boy. He has been through to much in his very short lifetime. First with the hardship of his dad dying and then with all of us trying to drag him and Sephy apart. They day he was nearly hanged still haunts me: 

Flashback

_Callum's head was covered by a black hood. The nasty man by the leaver was about to pull the leave. You could see the rope was frayed. Then, there was a snap and the rope broke. Callum dropped to the ground. Sephy rushed to his side and helped him up. Then Callum's lawyer walked up on to the stage and Callum was free of all charges. She had managed to convince Kamal to drop them. Callum and Sephy rushed off to my house. _

End of Flashback:

We have lived there ever since.

Callum was sitting still on the couch. He had not moved in about 10minutes. He was still in shock. I couldn't believe it. I had really grown to Sephy and had a lot of respect for her. It just didn't still seem right. Then there was a knock on the door…..

Callum's POV

……….. Sephy…….Callie Rose………Jude…….Bomb………Sephy…..NO!!

10 MINUTES LATER:

"Jude" I snarled. How could he???

"Huh" said my mum, drawn out of her thinking.

"Jude" I shouted "Jude did it!! He came to the hospital and said to Sephy he would kill her if she didn't stay away from ME!! I should have left Sephy, and then she wouldn't be dead. If only I hadn't told her I love her. If only I had left her to let her have someone who she deserved. She deserve so much better than me! If only……."

*Knock on the door*

"Hello little brother, mum"

"Jude….. How could you… you killed Sephy didn't you?" I whispered.

"Now, little brother, lets not get hasty shall we? I did you a favour. We both know that. You NEVER loved that bitch Sephy. NEVER" Jude started to roar at the end of his speach.

"Jude I loved her." And then the whole world went black.


	4. Bleep

Sephy's POV

Pain…bleep…..Hurts so much……bleep….. Callum…bleep….Caillie Rose…bleep…Bomb…bleep….I survived?....bleep... Is this Heaven ……..bleep…bleeppppppp………


End file.
